My Amuto Ending
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: Last part of my 'An Amuto Story' series. Please do not read unless you have read the first two. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so we all know, this is part of my miniature series, **_**An Amuto Story**_**, so if you haven't read the first one in which my series is named after, please do so, then continue on to **_**Finding my Heart: A New Amuto Story**_**, and then feel free to read this one. Thank you.**

**And with that said, my awesome politeness is gone. If I start getting any retarded comments such as:**

"**Who the hell is Aitora?"**

"**WTF? When did that happen?"**

**, I will make a scene of it in front of anyone. And anyone who has skipped this and hasn't bothered to read the first two are officially screwed. ^-^ If you find this mean, then you are overly sensitive and probably didn't like me much anyway. I left the message at top, so they should've left then anyway if they haven't read the first two. Also, I actually **_**look forward**_ **to reading reviews on what was good about my story or what I could improve. I just get put into a really ticked off mood when I find rude and stupid questions like the ones I posted above. So if you are one of my kind readers who have stayed loyal throughout my entire series and haven't asked any rude or stupid questions like the ones I mentioned, I apologize for the inconvenience this may have caused you. Please go on to read the summary, random talking between me and the characters, and then on to the story. **

**Summary: **Amu still hasn't gotten her charas completely back yet, but now she can talk to them, and that's good enough for now. No matter what, she is determined to find a _different _way to get them back, one that doesn't involve loosing her love and memories of Ikuto.

Well, she's in for a surprise. After talking with Lulu, she finds out that the embryo isn't really the shining egg they had thought it was before. Instead, it is a person, and it just so happens that this person is moving in really close to Seiyo Elementary…

**Neko-chan: Well, that's the summary.**

**Mirror: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Neko-chan: On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**~Amu's POV~**

Yesterday was such a pain. I finally get out of the hospital and my mom hires the friggen therapist.

Doesn't she realize just how difficult it is to do this when I have little miniature invisible people that he can't see that have been in my life for the past year or so? My god.

"So what is it that you do with these friends of yours? Do they treat you nicely?" he asked with a smile that I suppose was meant to me comforting. It just ended up looking as creepy as hell.

"Yes. They treat me fine," I replied in a bored voice. Geeze. If they wanted to keep me from killing myself, why try to bore me to death? It just doesn't make sense. "We go to school. We talk. We have sleepovers." _We save the world from evil flying black eggs with x's on them, _I added to myself.

"Hm. Have your parents been fighting at all lately?" His smile faded. Thank god. He seemed to be confused as he found nothing that would trigger a depressional state with me.

"Well, that's all for today," he said, getting up. _Wait… for _today_?! This is going to go on for more than one day?! OH COME ON!!!! _Amu whined in her mind. She could hear her charas laugh in the back of her mind.

The therapist walked over to my parents in the corner who looked at me worriedly. "What was it?" they asked.

"It was most likely caused by the tragic death of her old friend-" Well, since he was talking like I wasn't only 2 feet away anyway, I interrupted him.

"He was a gay fag that ticked me off anyway."

He stopped and changed his answer. "I have no clue what it was. Maybe it's just a rebellious stage? Who knows," and then he left.

My dad cried as he suddenly began clinging to me. "NOOO!!!! MY BABY!!! WHY WOULD SHE GO INTO A REBELIOUS STAGE!!!"

I let out a deep sigh. God, I have weird parents. I began to pat his head as if _he _were the child here.

"It's okay, dad. I was just going through a small rebellious stage. It's all done now," I comforted.

"REALLY!?" he squealed in a creepy high-pitched voice.

"Um…" I tried my best not to shove him off and back away. "Uh, yeah…. Really," I told him. He finally let go and went to hugging my mother.

"YOU HEAR THAT?!" he squealed in the same creepy voice. "SHE'S NOT REBELLING ANYMORE!!!"

Looking at her, I could tell my mother had the same urge to back away that I had a few moments ago when he was clinging to me.

I sighed once more and walked upstairs to my bedroom where Ikuto sat on my bed waiting for me. He laughed as he saw my exhausted expression.

"Oh, sush," I grunted as I plopped down on the bed beside him. "God, I missed this bed. The hospital ones feel like giant white rocks," I complained.

"Weird," he started. "You'd think they wanted you to be _comfortable_ in those hospitals." We both laughed at his small joke.

"Tsukiyomi-san!" my mother called from downstairs. "Time for you to go!" We both sighed in unison.

"I'm guessing you won't be meeting me tonight?" Ikuto asked, obviously referring to our usual rendezvous after my parents go to sleep. **(NO. They aren't doing anything like **_**that**_**, pervs) **

"Probably not," I replied with a frown. "especially considering I'm to comfortable to get off of this bed right now. Sorry," I apologized to him.

"It's okay. I can't blame you, anyways. If sleeping in their bed is anything like sleeping in their chairs, I'd already be asleep if I were you."

As he said that, I realized that I actually was really tired, and let out a loud yawn. He laughed. "Guess I wasn't to far from the truth."

"Shaawwwt up," I told him in between yawns.

"See you tomarrow, Amu-_koi_." I still get a smile on my face each time he says my name like that.

"You too, Ikuto-_koi_," I replied in the same tone. He smirked, and then reluctantly left.

*Narrator's POV*

*Next Day*

Amu woke up and began her long walk to school like usual, dreading the amount of homework she was bound to get for missing days. Then she smiled up towards the bright blue sky.

_Well, at least I'll be able to see my friends again! _She thought happily. _I didn't even get to see them when I came out of the hospitals because our parents wouldn't let us meet. Why must they be so overly possessive and overly protective every single second of the day?_

_Because they love you! _Ran cheered in her head. Amu laughed.

_Yeah, I guess your right, but they really should loosen up sometimes. _

She arrived at school. As she looked at the school grounds, a shiver ran down body as a visual of the bloody bodies of her and the guardians popped up in her mind. Amu eagerly shook it away. Trying to forget about it, she walked inside and to her class.

As she entered the room, an entire mob of people greeted her with a game of 20 questions x50.

"Are you okay?"

"Why did Tadase die?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Nagihiko and Rima?"

_Nagihiko and Rima aren't here yet? _She wondered, growing slightly worried. Were her friends still unable to come back today? Yaya was sitting in the corner of the room. When Amu looked up at her, she shrugged. It was hard for Amu not to flinch at Yaya's poor condition.

She had an arm in a cast, and her body was covered in stitches, bruises, and bandages. It would be odd, considering how she probably wouldn't be able to be her usual hyper self.

Then her worries were (at least somewhat) put to rest as Rima and Nagihiko walked into the room hand-in-hand, each of them with a small blush on their face. Luckily for her, the entire crowd jumped from her to them to ask them the questions.

"Please settle down now…" Nikaido-sensei tried to tell the class over the roar of voices. Amu sighed, and let her 'Cool-and-Spicy' act help the poor teacher.

"Hey," her voice seemed to echo off the walls as everyone shut up in it's presence. "Listen to the teacher."

Everyone's heads turned to stare at Nikaido sensei, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um… everyone needs to get back to their seats and-" The class broke out into a roar of 'aww's, but everyone followed his order and went to sit down.

"I'd like to introduce a new student today," he finished his sentence, earning multiple curious looks from the class. "Hikaru, please come in now!"

**Neko-san: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I knew I was supposed to, but I had multiple things going on. **

**My friend came over, and because she's mainly obsessed with a guy off of a video game, I couldn't break down into my 'poor-Ikuto-retarded-Amu' faze until she left, which was around 6:00 yesterday. So as soon as she left, I was pretty much a walking stone. **

**Then this morning I was retarded and watched some videos that were put into a sad Amuto video contest on Youtube, and that made me all depressive until now. And I just typed the last few paragraphs after just receiving a **_**very **_**hateful review on a story me and my friend had made that was mainly just for fun. So, yeah, I'm not in a completely 'Oh, I'm so happy! Let's type!' mood. **

**Well, I don't really feel like making the rant over episode 87 since I didn't get much of a chance to rant over it while I watched it, so I'll just point out something weird again on Youtube. See you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu's POV**

_*flashback*_

"_I'd like to introduce a new student today," he finished his sentence, earning multiple curious looks from the class. "Hikaru, please come in now!"_

_*end flashback*_

**(A/N Okay, so I'm going to say this right now. I looked this up on a sight that is **_**supposedly**_ **supposed to be a good English to Japanese site, and apparently Hikaru means which. I don't know if it's a girl's name, but if not… then she will just be an oddly named child)**

In stepped the average sized **(Not short, like most anime people. Seriously, why is that? O.o) **blonde-haired girl. Her hair came down about an inch off of her shoulders and curved in to frame her face, and her bangs covered her right eye, while the other green eye stared out towards everyone worriedly. Down by her waist, she rubbed her knuckles together frantically.

I sweat-dropped. _She's a bit on the spastic side, isn't she? _I heard giggling inside my head as if I were schizophrenic.

_Amu-chan! _Ran laughed, _you were the exact same way! _

I felt myself blush from embarrassment. "Oh," I said aloud, getting a few strange looks from the people sitting by me. I looked back up to the panicking girl. _At least I had the Cool & Spicy act to get me past that part._

"She's from America, aren't you?" Nikaido-sensei asked, smiling kindly down to the young girl.

"Um… hai," she said, looking down and grimacing. _Weird. _Then something above her shoulder caught my attention.

I gasped quietly at the small eyes looking at me curiously. _A chara! _Nikaido's eyes widened for a second as well, then he smiled once more. "Why don't you go sit by Himamori-san over there?" he said, motioning to the empty seat beside me that used to belong to Tadase. She looked up at it questioningly, as if it were covered in cobwebs that might be hiding spiderwebs.

I sweat-dropped, and then tried to give her a welcoming smile. "Hi!" I greated her politely. She replied with a wary smile and a curt nod.

_Um… okay. _It was a bit awkward, but Nikaido didn't let it stay like that for long. "Alright! Let's start out today's lesson…"

*After School*

_*RING RIIIIIINNNNG* _Everyone eagerly jumped up and began to cluster into small groups to talk and get their things to leave but me, the guardians, and Hikaru who took her time getting her things together in a neat stack.

Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya walked over to me, and we all examined each other: Rima and Yaya's wounds, the fact that Nagi and Rima were holding hands, the other fact that Yaya wasn't spazzing _at all_.

"Well… were back," Nagihiko remarked, but there was no rejoice in his voice at all, despite the fact that it should be good news.

But we all knew why it wasn't. "We need a new King's chair, or at least someone to take lead of the guardians," I said it out loud, realizing that we would sit in this awkward silence until someone did.

"Aren't you going to?" Yaya asked, sounding puzzled. I shook my head.

"I am going to be too busy trying to get back mine and Ikuto's charas to lead it," I stated. Yaya frowned down at the floor. "Gomenasai," I apologized.

_Amu-chan no baka! (Amu, you're stupid) What about the new girl! She has a chara, doesn't she? _Miki scolded in the back of my head. I felt my face perk up. "Oh yeah!"

"Hey, Hikaru?" I leaned to the side to see past Nagihiko, and he turned to the side like a door so we could both see her as she was just about to walk away.

"Hm?" she hummed, tilting her head to the side like a cat. I had to hold back the urge to laugh at how it reminded me of Yoru.

"You have a chara, right?" She flinched violently backwards as if I threatened to kill her. Then her eyes drifted of towards the ceiling as if she were in deep thought, and she laughed.

I could sense my friends sweat-drop along with me as she stopped in mid-laugh. "Uh… how do you know about them?" she asked, glancing worriedly at us. _Geeze. This is one weird character. I wonder what her chara is like? _

"Well, they all have one, and I sort of have 5…" I trailed off, not wanting to become upset once more. She raised an eyebrow.

"Should I ask?" she questioned. I shook my head, and strangely enough, she didn't.

She turned her head and said, "Kyouko **(Supposedly meaning strength)**, you can come out now.

A small chara flew out eagerly from Hikaru's backpack and let out a deep sigh. "Geeze. Finally," she rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how _hot _it is in there?" she questioned her master with a disgusted look.

I could've sworn all 4 of our jaws dropped. Geeze. I think this could be an even bigger change then Tadase and his chara!

The chara gave us a wide grin, similar to Kukai's. "Nice to meet ya'!"

"Uno… _Hello?_" Amu said, speaking the English word for Hello. **(Okay, so when the words are in English, they are italicized, and when they are in Japanese, it's normal.)**

A sudden burst of happiness seemed to explode from Hikaru. "_You know English?!" _

Yaya tilted her head to the side in the same manor that Hikaru had done earlier. "Amu-chi… what did she say?" she whispered into my ear.

"I don't know!" I panicked in the same whisper. "I only know how to say 'hello'!"

Hikaru's face dropped, easily overhearing them. "Oh… gomen ne."

"I… wait, what?" _This is so confusing…I upset her and she apologizes…I though _I _was the one who was supposed to apologize! Geeze, this girl is weird. _

She gave me a warm smile. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you," she replied in an odd cheerful tone.

I mentally shook myself. _Okay. Whatever. Let's just ask her to join the guardians. _"Would you like to join the guardians? We all have charas, and we just los- I mean, we are on the look out for one more member." _We have to be careful not to give get an odd rumor started by giving out too much information. Though I honestly doubt she would purposely do it, it couldn't be too hard to get something out of spazzy over here. _I stifled a sigh.

"What do you guys do? Wait… who are you?" she said, as her eyebrows pushed down against her eyes.

"I'm Hima- Hinamori Amu," _Geeze. This teacher is going to make even ME forget my name. _"this is Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya," I replied, referring to each one of them with my hand as I stated their name. "The guardians basically a group of kids who help students get rights from teachers and crap, but mainly focus on catching the embryo…" I explained the entire story to her.

When I finally finished, she gave me a light smile. "Sorry. I can't. I'm not allowed to."

My face fell, and I was disappointed. She had seemed like a perfect answer. Don't tell me she has parent issues like Rima… I turned my head slightly, and out of my peripheral view I could tell Rima thought the same thing.

"Please just ask your parents. I'm sure it'd be okay if you just explained it to them!" I attempted to persuade her to confront her parents, though I knew that it was highly unlikely that she would.

Unexpectedly, she smiled and willingly agreed. "Okay, I'll try and talk to them." For a few seconds I stared at her dumbfounded, and then I laughed.

"Friends?" I offered out my hand to her.

"Friends." She nodded curtly as she took my hand. **(Okay, I'm going to put this out right now. This next part may sound like I'm going for a yuri fanfic. I'M NOT. Sorry, but I just don't get into those types of things. ,) **As soon as our hands touched, I felt strangely happy that she was there. Like some of those guys complain about in stories, it was as if we sort of had a girl to girl connection. **(FRIENDS, NOT LOVERS. AMUTO FANFIC.) **She smiled once more, and left.

"Do you think she will be able to join?" Rima asked. I frowned as I realized she must be thinking about her own parent problems.

"I think she'll be able to pull something off," I responded. And to be honest, I did.

"Yaya get's a weird feeling from her," Yaya complained in her usual third-person speech.

I sweat-dropped. "Yeah, she's definitely strange, but I can tell she's a good person."

***

*On the way to Amu's house*

_Amu-chan? _Dia said cautiously.

_Hm? _

_There's something weird about that Hikaru girl._

I laughed. _I know. Didn't you hear me talking to Yaya? She's strange, but I can tell she's a good person._

Inside, I could feel Dia's unease, and it became difficult for it not to become my own. _That's not what I mean. I can tell she's a good person, it's just… something _strange_… _

"I don't get what you mean," I complained. It was beginning to concern me a bit. Why was everyone getting this weird feeling from her? And why didn't _I _get it?

And the damn questions return.

**Neko-chan: I'll probably update again soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko-chan: Okay, just so we all know, I've been very bipolar lately for no reason what so ever. It's not even **_**that **_**time of the month. **

**Amu: What time of the month?**

Neko-chan: … *opens mouth to say something, then closes it again and shakes head*

**Amu: *dumbfounded* **

**  
Neko-chan: Anyways, I am probably going to start deleting the option of people with out accounts to review, considering the most hateful things are coming from them. **

**  
If you are one of my kind reviewers who doesn't have an account, please get one! It only takes a few minutes, and I don't want to loose your opinions just because of the rude ones, but I can't tolerate getting hateful messages when I can't send hateful messages in response without going through the trouble of posting it on the entire story. You don't have to make stories to own an account, if that's what's holding you back! **

**Neko-chan: Kk. So now that that's covered, let's go on to the story…**

**WAIT!!! One more thing. I don't know what day it is in this story, and I'm too lazy to check. -,- Today is officially Saturday. If I'm skipping days, we'll just say everyone fell into a coma during that time. The entire reason there was never a dance in the first… book/part thingy was because my days took too long. **

**Chapter 3**

**  
Warning: Chapter is kind of random/confusing. Contains lots of Miru, humor, and probably quite a bit of OOC-ness. **

**Amu's POV**

My eyes lazily drifted open. For the first time in months, I think it was, I just the experienced the closest thing to normal sleep possible without it being completely normal. No dreams. No charas leaving me forever. No suicide. No tears.

Too many confusing thoughts beforehand, though.

I sighed, and then perked up a bit as I realized for the first time the slight rasping on my balcony. _Did Ikuto manage to do a chara change? _I asked myself, completely puzzled. "Come in," I called, getting off on the other side of the bed. The door remained closed and the rasping continued. I sighed.

"Come in!" I called a little bit louder as I walked over to wake up my charas. Still, he remained outside, and the knocking became annoying.

"Ikuto, did you suddenly become deaf or wha-" I turned around to give him a sarcastic remark, but was cut off with surprise as I saw a meowing Kiki, unable to be heard because of the thick glass door.

I gasped. "Kiki! I completely forgot about yo- I mean, where have you been!" I wondered if she realized I forgot about her?

Apparently so, considering the dark look she gave me, accompanied by a low growl. **(Ikuto: Neko-chan completely forgot, too. Neko-chan: Hey! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!) **

I sweat-dropped. _She acts way too human sometimes…_I thought to myself, momentarily forgetting that that in itself wasn't possible anymore.

_Hey! Cats outsmart humans almost all the time! _Aitora grunted in the back of my head. _Since when is acting smart the definition of being human?! _

My life is so jacked up. I have a pissed off miniature cat person yelling at me inside my head that is normally invisible to most people. No wonder the therapist was here a while back.

_Aitora, I didn't mean it that way-_

_Yes! You! Did! _She put emphasis on each individual word. I sweat-dropped.

_Okay! Fine! But it's still weird when a cat understands human spea-_

_How?! Humans have the ability to learn language! Just because cat's don't always feel like responding and don't have the right body formation to speak languages like yours doesn't mean they can't learn to understand It, too!_

I sighed. Inside, I could hear my other charas do the same. Kiki meowed up at me. "Kiki, what would you do if I told you I had a pissed of cat person inside my head yelling at me because I thought you acted human.

To my surprise, she leaned backwards and flicked her ears for a second, then let out a sort of meow/purr, making it sound similar to a human laugh.

_See. _Aitora gloated. I opened my mouth to say something, and then shut it again, knowing it would be useless to say anything.

"Amuuuu!!! Ikuto's heeeere!" my mom called from downstairs as a door closed.

"'Kay! Have him come up here!" I called back. Who knows what Ikuto's reaction would be when I told him this?

He opened the door, and I began to walk over to greet him, and then hell started.

Cursed miniature pissed cat people. In the mirror, I could barely see my normally golden eyes turn dark emerald green, and the tiger ears and tail popped out.

"Ikuto-kooooi! Amu's being mean by calling kitties stupid!" she wined in a childish voice.

_Aitora! WHAT THE HELL! _I yelled at her. She bluntly ignored me. Anyways, why was _she _calling Ikuto, Ikuto-'koi'? Last time I checked, he was _my _boyfriend!

_Shut up. I was one who was born from your love desire since you were obviously too retarded to notice it without me, so he belongs to me too_. I took it like a slap in the face.

_Since when was that the case here?!?! _ I argued mentally.

Ikuto, unable to hear our little chat inside, gave Aitora/me a confused look, and then sighed.

"Aitora? Um… could you give Amu her body ba-" And then, Ikuto's normally dark indigo eyes that seemed to be purple at times turned a bright blue **(Okay, so I've just watched an amv, and I'm not sure what his real eye color is now. *cries* So if it's not right, please inform me)**, and his own blue cat ears and tail popped out.

"What –nya? How could you Amu?!" Ikuto/Yoru yelled at me. Okay… even I had to admit… it was odd to hear Ikuto talk like that…. And kinda funny.

"She was talking about how it was weird when Kiki acted smart, and apparently you can only act smart when you're human!" Aitora cried with my voice. _Hey! _I yelled back, and was once again ignored.

"Amu!" Yoru/Ikuto cried, looking devastated. I could imagine myself sweat-dropping right now with amazing ease. "You traitor! What about me and Aitora? Do you think we're stupid, too?"

"Yoru, I never meant tha-" My little bit of freedom to talk that Aitora granted me was cut short.

"She never meant it that way - desu!" Once again, my eyes changed colors, this time from emerald green to a light faded version of the same green, and the tiger ears vanished with a little *plop!*

_Suu! Even you? _I asked, feeling betrayed by my charas. This was way too much of an invasion of personal space.

_Gomenasai, Amu-chan! _She replied sweetly.

"You would say that! You aren't part cat – nya!" Yoru/Ikuto snorted, folding his/their arms. **(This is getting confusing. Lol)**

My eyes turned dark green once more, and the tiger ears returned. "Suu! This is our conversation!" Aitora yelled, pointing at my body in the mirror. I sighed in my own little mental world, unable to sigh realistically. My life is so complicated.

"What the heck!" My eyes turned bright blue now, and the tiger ears disappeared. "I deserve to talk to since I'm the one who l-… nevermind," she cut off, making us all look to the ground with her.

_I wonder what Ikuto's telling Yoru while _he's _trapped? Wait… what were you going to say? _I asked Miki, growing slightly curious.

_N-nothing… _she stuttered. Then Aitora took over again and my body adjusted as usual.

"Aww! No! Miki! This is your chance!" she squealed with my voice once more. How did this chara suit me again??

_DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD?_ Miki screamed at Aitora. "Huh?" Your tilted Ikuto's head. **(Geeze. I hope you all can still follow this. -.-)**

Aitora gave a mental push to give Miki control over my body. **(I'm not going to say the eye changing each time anymore. It's boring and repetitive.)**

"Um… Uh…" she fiddled with my fingers. Yoru continued to give her a curious stare.

"What is it –nya?" he asked.

"I… I luh…." I gasped mentally. _Is she going to confess to Yoru?! _

I could sense Aitora's eye-roll towards me. _No, duh! Dip-shit… _

_Hey!_

"I l-luh... vvvvvv…" In the mean time, Yoru's stare slowly went from curious to very confused. "I…l- I LOVE HAMBURGERS!!!" She yelled randomly, and I could've sworn me and the rest of my chara's were face-palming right about now.

_Miki…_Aitora sighed. _You compare too well to Amu. _

_Yeah, wait. HEY! _I yelled at her, feeling slightly embarrassed that I hadn't caught on before I agreed with her.

"Um… me… too?" Yoru asked, giving Miki/me a questioning look. She sighed and shook her/my head.

"No… no. That's not what I meant to say." She let out a deep sigh. I could feel her building up the strength inside her, probably because she's either: a.) My chara, or b.) Using my body.

She smiled, and then walked over to stand a couple of inches away from Yoru/Ikuto. With that, she stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. "I love you," she said with a smile, seeming very strong for the moment. It lasted only a second as she quickly looked down at my/her feet with a blush.

I wasn't sure how to feel, to be honest. My chara just used my body to kiss a small cat person that was using the body of my boyfriend, so I sort of feel like I was kissing both of them, but so was she… Apparently, she could feel my odd mixture of emotions. _Sorry, Amu-chan, _she apologized, and I felt myself gain control over my body once more.

Finally being able to move my muscles on my own, a relieved sigh instinctively escaped my lips. "Finally," I breathed. _Um… thanks, Miki. Still that was rather… odd, if that's the right word to describe it. _

_Miki loves Yoru!!!! _Ran squealed excitedly in the back of my head.

Well, apparently, Ran was the one to gain the quality of obliviousness that everyone tells me I have.

What a coincidence.

**Neko-chan: Okay, so I just finished watching the preview of episode 90. (Wow, I feel like I have no life. I've been waiting for each Shugo Chara episode to come out each Saturday for about 60 weeks total now…) **

**Ikuto looks horrible!!!!! It made me want to cry! TT^TT I swear… if Amu ends up calling out her love to Tadagay… *shivers* lets just say some blood may be spilled. **

**Well… it's better than waking up in the morning saying, "Ugh.. it's Saturday… I have to sit through another filler episode… *cries*"**

**But still… they have had a HUGE lack of Amuto. And when they finally **_**do **_**have Amuto, it gets ruined by Tadamu. When you are as obsessed as me, that can cause mental withdraws. **

**So hopefully… Amuto can finally show up once more in the next episode. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko-chan: Hey peoples, I realized that I haven't kept my promise to update more than once a week lately, so this chapter should be extra long. Also, be prepared for a really big rant afterwards.**

**  
Oh, and by the way, be happy I wrote most of this at my dad's house, or else it wouldn't be near as long or organized. Well, I think it's at least more organized than usual. Though, there may be more grammar mistakes since I am looking at a paper while I'm typing. **

**Miki: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ikuto had to leave at the usual time, which always feels far too soon, leaving me and my charas to talk.

"_I love hamburgers!" _Ran teased Miki playfully. A combined laughter of all of us (excluding Miki) that could only be heard by me echoed throughout my ears.

"_Sush," _Miki said. I could easily sense her blush that reflected many similarities of my own.

"_Hey! IT was cute, even though I could've done without the 'tug-of-war' with my body," _I admitted. My charas responded with an awkward laugh.

"_Gomenasai," _they all replied in unison. I sighed, unable to be truly mad at them.

"_It's okay…" _I reassured them just before letting out a tired yawn. _"I'm getting tired…"_

"'_Kay 'Kay. Let us in you dreams?" _Ran asked. I let out a snort sort of laugh.

"_I can try, but once I fall asleep, it's all up to my inner mind," _I answered honestly. I couldn't lie. My dreams _always _seem a bit jacked up, especially these last couple of months.

"_Aww… okay," _Ran agreed in a disappointed voice. I almost got the chance to apologize to her, but it was rudely interrupted by a loud awn. I settled with a mere, 'goodnight', instead, and quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_Amu-chan!" the familiar voice called trough the darkness, just moments after my eyes closed. _

"_Dia!" I called back, feeling slightly proud of myself that I was actually able to grant Ran's request. The small, bright orange chara morphed out of the darkness a few feet in front of me, but being the dream that it was, I paid no mind to the else wise strange act. Nothing else happened for a few moments, so I asked, "Where are the others?"_

_Instead of Dia answering, Aitora morphed in beside her in the same manor as Dia. "The others are unable to come. They weren't the ones able to sense _it_," she remarked. _

_I felt my face drop for a moment. Poor Ran. She was the one who had asked to come here in the first place, and instead I bring Aitora and Dia. I kinda feel like an asshole now. But then, I finally got the just of what Aitora was saying, and I decided to disreguard that matter for a later time period. _**(O.o Is it just me, or do I write more 'formal' when it's originally on paper?)**

"_You mean the deal with Hikaru? Look, guys, I know she's kinda strange and all, but that doesn't mea-" Aitora cut me off. Even though I was dreaming, I could still mentally roll my eyes. Why couldn't she be more polite like Dia? She continued on anyways. _

"_That's not the point. I'm not saying that she's a _bad _person, I'm just saying that there is something strange about her and that I don't think you should go off trusting her so easily!" Aitora said, sounding mildly annoyed. Despite her more quiet nature, Dia nodded with the same sort of annoyed energy emitting off of her as well._

_I let out an exasperated breath while shaking my head. "Guys, I still think-" I was cut off once more._

"_Amu," Aitora snorted, beginning to look more pissed off than slightly annoyed, "I am a cat, riiiight?"_

"_Um," my finger pointed to the sky, which had somehow gotten the reputation of a polite way to interrupt someone, "actually, you're a tig-"_

"_I'm a cat, _right?!_"_

_With the glare she was giving me combined with the fact she was getting threateningly close, I reluctantly agreed. "Right."_

"_Cat's have been known as one of the most spiritual and intelligent beings, riiiiiight?"_

_I opened my mouth and pointed up once more, but then stopped, realizing that if I commented on the 'intelligent' part it may lead to a similar mess to the one that had occurred just a few hours ago. _

"_Right," I agreed, adding _",sorta" _silently in the far back of my mind. It's still a wonder how I can do that in this dream._

_Well, even if she did hear it, she paid not mind to it. "Then in that case, you," she poked me in the nose, indicating that 'you' was referring to me, in case I was too retarded to figure that out on my own. "should be able to trust me" she poked my nose again. Apparently she's trying to confuse me on who she's referring to now. "when I say there's something fishy about that chick."_

_My head was starting to hurt. I _guess _she had a point, but I still couldn't comprehend how they could find something _strange _strange about that girl. When our hands touched, it felt so obvious that I could trust her._

_Wait, isn't that in itself strange? Suddenly feeling a wave of trust as soon as you make skin-to-skin contact with someone?_

"_She _is _strange!" I yelled out my amazing epiphany, refocusing on my two charas, only to find them beginning to fade away._

_Aitora's now transparent figure face-palmed. "I swear, you are so slow sometimes…" Dia's laugh afterward was the only sound left just moments after they had completely vanished. And the, my dream meeting was over, and my sleep continued. _

* * *

The next morning I woke to an angry pink chara yelling in my mind.

"_AMU-CHAN!!!!!" _she whined in an obnoxiously loud voice from inside my mind.

"Ungh…" I moaned, sandwiching my ears with the pillows in attempt to drown out the sound, despite the ever-so-obvious that it was it wouldn't work against something in my head.

If it weren't for that, however, I most likely would have missed Ran's next tad bit of information.

"_Hmph," _Ran sneered, slightly out of her usual character. _"Well now, since I refused to wake you up on time, you have to explain why you were an hour late to class!"_

At that, all the drowsiness I had held just moments before vanished, and my body jolted completely upright. "NANI?!" I screeched, snatching the clock off my nightstand to check the time. Sure enough, as Ran had said, I'd be _at least _an hour late today.

"God danget, Ran!" I yelled out loud, completely infuriated. "I can understand 5 minutes, but an hour?!"

Skipping breakfast, I quickly got dressed, grabbed my things and bolted.

* * *

By the time I got in front of the school, my breathing had quickened to a fast pace, and a small trickle of sweat fell down my cheek.

My eyes stared boredly at the closed school gates and then my neck gave up on holding up the huge heaviness that had taken over me, letting my head fall limp. "I total forgot," I moaned, sneaking another glace at the gate. Then I jumped and pulled at it.

"Luuuuuught….. Meeeeeee…. IN!!" My now sore hands let go of the bars on the last word, falling to my sides.

I stopped and just listened to my heavy breathing for a while.

"…_sorry…" _Ran apologized. I huffed in response, leaning back into a crouch to sit on the warm sidewalk.

"Ungh…" I moaned. "I wish my mornings could just be simple." Gravity pulled my back down to rest upon the heated earth. If I can't get in, I might as well rest a bit while I'm here.

So I did.

Well, after about 5 minutes of resting, my ass felt like it was gonna burn off, so I opened my eyes to get up. Imagine my surprise when I saw Hikaru there.

"Gah!" I jumped back, leaning against the gate which slowly began to open under me. My balance wavered, and I let out a startled screech as I fell backwards.

It reminded me way too much of when I fell off my balcony, so I'm guessing I probably over-dramatized it.

"OH MY GOD! MY HEAD HURTS! I'M GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AGAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DANCE WITH IKUTO BEFORE I FELL! I-"

"_Amu!" _my charas yelled in unison, bringing me back to reality. Apparently they had been yelling for a while. Hikaru was now leaning over me with her head in my face and her hands behind her back. Slowly, she reached one of her hands behind my head. I was just watching curiously until I winced in pain as she touched the back of my head.

"What was that fo-" I gasped when I saw the little bit of red liquid resting on the tip of her finger.

I guess you could describe the next noise I made as the "Hu!" that Lady Gaga makes in her song, '_Lovegame'_ **(I DO NOT OWN!) **in both disgust and surprise when she licked my blood and smiled.

"Your blood tastes sweet! You should eat more cereal with lot's of iron." She gave me an innocent smile.

The pain momentarily forgotten, I tried to form sentences. "What… huh?... why… the gate…. You… vampire?...HUH?"

She gave me a worried look. "You should call a doctor. That wound doesn't look too good."

I gave her a 'wtf' look. "Shouldn't _you _have done that before you drank my blood?!"

She gave me her same innocent smile. "I don't have a phone, silly! But here's a lollipop!" Her hand reached into her pocked, and she tossed me a small, rainbow lollipop. With that done, she skipped past me and into the school while humming the 'Nyan Nyan' song. **(I ALSO DO NOT OWN!) **

I stared after her with the same dumbfounded look I seemed to wear a lot. "… What the hell?!"

"…_Now do you think she's strange?" _Aitora asked, her voice laced with a combination of both smugness and surprise. Clearly, despite the fact she had assumed there was something strange about her from the beginning, even _she _didn't expect her to do something _that _odd.

"Um, YA THINK?!" I remarked sarcastically. Then the black dots began to dance in front of my vision. "Ugh… crap… I should've called someone sooner."

I reached over and began to dial '9-1-1', but only got the chance to dial the first number before a numbness crawled into my fingers.

Thank goodness I have Ikuto on speed dial for '9'.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking around the school hallways, bored already, when my phone rang. Since I didn't want to get caught with my phone on in school **(My school takes your phone away if they find it out of your locker on ringing at all, even if it's your parents. They don't even let you check to see if it's an emergency!) **I had already mastered the art of answering within a millisecond of the first ring.

"Moshi Moshi? **(common way for Japanese to answer phone)**"

After a few seconds with no response, I pulled the phone back to glace at the caller I.D.. "Amu?" I huffed out a small disappointed breath. How did I know this type of thing would happen?

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Hm… I need to put you on speed dial. It takes too much time to go to the contacts list and go all the way to the 'I''s," my pink-haired strawberry went on while she sat on the balcony railing, swinging her legs back and forth lightly. My legs were tensed, prepared to spring forward in case she lost her balance._

_'I hope I'll be able to call 9-' My thoughts broke as she did exactly what she predicted. Her body began leaning back, and with her shocked expression, I knew she hadn't meant for it to be that way. I sprang forward and caught her hands before her legs managed to slip off of the railings. _

_"Amu, please try not to fall off of too many cliffs when I'm not around to save you. It could end up difficult for me if my girlfriend is always in the hospital." She gave a blush, and then nodded._

_I pulled her back up. "Um… I'm going to put you on as number 1, since you will always be number one in my life," she said with a smile. A thought clicked into my mind._

_"No, put me as 9," I said. That way, if something happened similar to me when my thoughts were cut off, she'd call me if there was an emergency. Also…_

_"That way, I could put you as 6, and it would make a Yin Yang symbol. The perfect match for each other."_

_At that, she smiled. "M' kay." She input me as number 9 in her speed dial, and I put her as 6._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

_"Yoru, chara change please." _

_"Hai!" _Cat ears and a tail popped out, and I was on my way, easily tracking her with my chara which I was thankful to have.

I soon found her passed out on the school sidewalk with dried blood barely showing through her bright pink hair. Sighing, I leaned over and picked her up. "I told you not to go falling off of cliffs. I guess I should've been more specific. No more getting hurt, _period_." And then I flew her over to my house to take care of the damage.

* * *

**Neko-chan: So… I'm hoping that that counts as a longer chapter, **_**now…**_

**Ikuto: *sighs***

**Neko-chan: *CAUTION! SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT YET READ CHAPTER 42!!! TYPE 'futari wa pretty anon' IN THE URL BAR TO DOWNLOAD THE 42****nd**** CHAPTER***

**Neko-chan: I loved the chapter at first… I was **_**completely **_**excited about what would happen! It was a holiday weekend, Ikuto finally got out of Easter, and to top it all off, Ikuto was on the cover!!!! **

**  
I was reading it with a wide grin, fangirl-squealing and freaking out with each Amuto moment, and then I practically **_**died **_**at the last page. I stopped breathing. My heart **_**literally **_**skipped a few beats. I was on the verge of crying. **

**Amu was just about to admit that she has feelings for him, too, but then he says **_**that**_**…**

**And the thing is, most people are **_**mad **_**at him. I can't though, I'm only **_**really really **_**sad. I mean, I could see why he would want to leave. There is a chance that he is about to find Aruto or become a famous violinist, plus, he may feel like giving up on Amu after all the time she's spent swooning over Tadagay.**

**I hope that Amu finally admits it, **_**truly **_**admits it. Then maybe Ikuto will stay. I have 3 ideas about what will happen next.**

**Amu begs him to stay and confesses. He looks surprised, they kiss, and he stays. YAY!**

**Ikuto pecks her once, confesses that he **_**wasn't **_**lying when he said he loved her, and then leaves. Amu goes on, not really getting excited anymore when Tadagay says "I luv u" anymore, and always touching her lips while remembering the small kiss. Then, one day, she gets really sad and goes to the empty landscape where the park used to be and sees Ikuto playing the violin in front of a huge crowd, and then he sees Amu. Amu cries and hugs him in the middle of the show, apologizes, and confesses. They have a passionate kiss, and Ikuto decides to stay. The next day, Amu sees Tadagay and tells him what happened. He gives a sad smile and says something like, "I could tell something was wrong. You just seemed to pass if off when I confessed to you. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. At least I know you are with Ikuto-nii-san. He really does deserve you," and then happily ever after. YAY!**

***this one really scares me, thanks to Smallvillegirl2's first songfic and the line Amu said about Ikuto's hand always being warm***

**Amu let's Ikuto go, and he dies in a plane crash. She end's up with second best, Tadagay, because she let Ikuto go. When she goes to his funeral, she holds his and and confesses, and is shocked at how cold he his. His hand has lost all his warmth. She give him a small kiss, a tear falls on his cheek, and she leaves.**

**Also, it sucks when you get heart pains because of this, because then you think to yourself, **_**"my chest hurts…**_**" and then you imagine Ikuto saying, "So you have gas?" and then you want to cry and laugh at the same time.**

**Now, just so I don't leave you all off going Emo, here's something to look at. To those of you who have played a mildly recent version of Mario, look at Rosalina. Doesn't she look a whole heck of a lot like Lulu? One more thing, I'll give my episode 90 rant in the next chapter which I promise to post really soon. This rant is already an entire page long. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Neko-chan: Konnichi wa minna!!!! ^-^ I had a weird dream last night, and I'm excited to write this chapter. **

**Ikuto: Hm?**

**Neko-chan: … Gomenasai. **

**Amu: -.- The one who normal is ignoring me is ignoring Ikuto? That doesn't happen often.**

**Neko-chan: URUSAI!! Gomen. I'm listening to a Japanese training thing while I type this, so I apologize if I use excessive Japanese while typing this. My mom says she may think of getting me Rosseta stone (DO NOT OWN) if I finish all 12 of these training things before summer is over. **

**Mirror: It's supposed to be one of the best language teaching systems ever!**

**Neko-chan: Yep! ^-^ Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Amu's POV~**

My eyelids fluttered open. The room looked familiar, though it still felt as if something were off… Oh yeah. It's not my room.

I leaned forward, letting the blankets that were on me fall to my waist. Instinctively, my hand reached back to rub the back of my head. As the slight touch to the back of my head brought pain, I remembered what had happened previously before I had fell unconscious.

_Ran? Miki? Suu? Dia? Aitora? _I called through my mind. A crowd of tired mumbles came in response. Well, at least I know they are okay. I looked around and examined the room. Yes, I had definitely been here before, but when?

I found out when I looked down to glance at the tall, blue-haired boy sleeping beside me. At first, I was completely startled and freaking out. I mean, duh. Who wouldn't be? Then once I recognized who the body belonged to, I let out a relieved sigh. At that, he seemed to stir.

"Amu?" he yawned drowsily. He reached his arms above his head and broke out into a large stretch, the one that always seemed to remind me of a cat.

Stifling a laugh, I answered him. "Hm?" Ikuto leaned up and scratched the back of his head. Then he turned to me.

"New rule. Instead of falling off of cliffs, your not allowed to _get_ _hurt_ when I'm not around. Or better yet, just don't get hurt at all," he said with a tired/bored expression plastered on his face he used to wear all the time.

I tilted my head towards him with a curious look. What brought this up- wait… _Oh yeah…_I began to laugh at my own stupidity.

_See. I was even right about you being retarded, _Aitora pointed out.

_Hey! _I shouted through laughter, unable to prove her wrong anyways. Ikuto frowned.

"I was serious," he said. I could only laugh harder.

"I know, I'm just being stupid." He gave me a confused look, but I ignored it. "Aitora is making fun of me for being slow and retarded."

_I didn't even mention the slow part! Good job! You're catching on! _Aitora cheered sarcastically. My charas snickered at that one.

_Amu-chan no baka! _Miki teased, despite the fact it wasn't that long ago when _she _was the one being teased. Ran joined in, too. Then, amazingly, Dia and Suu began to taunt me as well.

"Ikuto!!! My charas are being mean! Even Suu and Dia!" I whined playfully. He just gave a smirk.

"Wow. You still haven't said anything about us being in the same bed together yet. I'm impressed." I gave a childish pout.

"Well, duh. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now. I don't see what's wrong with it, that is, as long as we don't do anything… _wild_. I'm only 11." My charas had stopped with their teasing to listen in on our conversation. _Eavesdroppers, _I accused. Either they didn't hear me, or they all decided to ignore me. Hm. Considering my charas, I have my bets placed on option number 2.

"Hm?" Ikuto's smirk grew. "So you would be willing to do things like that when you're older?"

"Um…" Well what the hell was I supposed to say?! I mean, yeah, it was true. What? Almost every young girl has played house, and enjoyed the idea of being a mother. It sounds like it would be interesting to have a child… but… Do I lie? A God. Then he'd just know I was lying and tease me about it. Tell the truth? Teasing. So, 'um…' seemed like a good answer. Well, at least it did at first.

"'Um?'" he inquired, obviously not letting that settle as a good enough answer. Damn him. Well… now what? Though the idea of… _making it_… sounds wrong, the idea of a child intrigues me.

"I… uh… Geeze," I figured I'd best just spit it out. "Promise not to make fun of me?" I asked with a pleading look. His smirk turned into a curious gaze as he tilted his head. Apparently he doesn't think I'm smart enough to know that quickly shouting a lie doesn't do much yet.

_Hehe. Most of the time, you aren't_. Aitora giggled. I mentally rolled my eyes, but decided to let the comment slide.

"Sure…" Ikuto said. I took a mental picture. You don't often see Ikuto in this kind of puzzled state.

"Well… though I'm not too excited about _making _the baby… being a mother sounds… well… interesting." I was studying my hands now, to embarrassed to look up. After a few seconds, though, I took a peek through my bangs to see his reaction. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked as if he were trying to figure out a giant word puzzle I just gave to him.

"So… you mean you want to adopt?"

"No! Uh… I mean…" Time to save that picture. There was no trace at all of that puzzled look anymore. His signature smirk had erased every little bit of it.

"So you _do _want to when your older?"

I sighed. At times, it was _very _difficult to get a point across without him taking something the wrong way and making it a dirty joke. "No. I mean, I want to see my future daughter or son when they're born, and know that they have my blood and that they lived inside me for months."

I had to resist the urge to laugh now, despite my serious speech. Ikuto wasn't puzzled anymore, he was just flat out confused. Apparently, he was too lazy to get into it anymore. "Whatever. I guess it's a girl thing." And then he rolled over on the bed again, and attempted to fall asleep.

I poked his head, laughing slightly. "You know it's already 3:00, right? I have to go home now." He moaned and rolled back over, facing me once more.

"Can't you give birth to another chara that can freeze time or something? I just fell asleep 5 minutes ago and tried to understand something that makes no sense at all to me. Did you know you are a bed hog at times? Almost every time I was just a wink away from real sleep, you'd smack me across the face."

I grunted. "Hmph. It's not my fault I can't curl up and sleep like a cat," I lied.

_Course you can, liar. Last time you tried with me, and you complained about it being 'too embarrassing', _Aitora said.

_I hate you._

_'Love you, too. _I could sense her smug smile in the back of my head.

"Fine, fine." Ikuto got up and picked me up, bridal style. Then he flew me out the window and to my house.

* * *

When I got home, Ikuto dropped me off at the door and flew up to the balcony. Yes, he could come in through the front door now, but I'm guessing that he was still a bit excited over the fact that he could finally get up there again.

And he calls me the childish one.

Then again, he did admit to being childish, too. I walked in and greeted my family, and then I walked up to meet him in my room.

* * *

**Neko-chan: Okay, so this may be the last chapter I post up for this week. My sister is finally moving back from Florida (long story. Well, actually, not really. I'm just too lazy to tell it. Then again, isn't that always the case? ^-^) and she is going to be staying back in our house for the first month with her boyfriend while they look for a home together. So I'm going to have to be staying with her for a while. Even though, unlike most siblings, we never fight, we sure do get on each others nerves.**

**If I stay on the computer and don't talk to her for a while, she starts talking to me until I get so annoyed I have to talk back. She also calls me 'antisocial-annie' and 'negative-nancy'. I seriously feel like killing whoever came up with those names…**

**Anyways, though it's good news for me, it's going to be hard to type around it all, plus it would be rude to spend hours on the computer right after she got here. I haven't seen her in about half a year. So enough about that.**

**I'm working on a random crack video that will be posted on Utube soon called 'Shugo Crack'. I have to work on that bonus chapter thingy, too. But anyways, if your one of the readers who likes to watch my videos, that's an update on that.**

**Now, episode 90… I felt like hugging Yoru and Ikuto and squealing 'I'M SORRY AMU'S A DOUCHE BAG!!! IT'S ALL GONNA BE OKAY!!!'. And then… *shakes head* I **_**really**_ **want to murder Yaya. **

**Well, that's enough of that. See you all soon, hopefully. ^-^**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON**


	6. Chapter 6

**Neko-chan: Kk peoples, so I'm writing this one at my dad's house.**

**Amu: I thought you weren't allowed to do that…?**

**Neko-chan: … who said I **_**was**_**? I just need to write. I don't care about it right now. When things get hectic, I get random urges to do things. **

**Ikuto: You mean-**

**Neko-chan: NO! Not those urges. -,- Random urges, like… to write, for example. Or to re-watch an anime. Stuff like that.**

**Amu: Though, you have to admit, you **_**did **_**sort of set up that dirty joke-**

**Neko-chan: Oh, hush it. I don't want to hear this from you. Also, I reread my latest chapter and thought 'Oh… god. It looked like so much more on Microsoft word….' So I'm going to attempt to start making my chappies longer. **

**Amu: You barely kept your last promise to update more than once a week! **

**Neko-chan: Well? I started doing that again. Plus, at least it would be **_**one **_**chapter that's longer. Now no complaining! It's not my fault these writing urges don't come as often. I blame the fact that when every time I think of Ikuto, I get sad because he's either (SPOILER) A. leaving or B. Still stuck as Easter's puppet. **

**Oh yeah! One more thing. Since I started writing this series type thing a long time ago, I haven't been able to add much from the anime into it, so there will be a few changes on things. 1. Lulu still works for Easter, 2. (SPOILER) Gozen's Grandson doesn't exist, so the *embryo* isn't really his grandson's egg. **

**Well, that's enough of that. On with the chapter!**

**Mirror: Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Peach Pit does, despite the fact that right now they are doing a kinda crappy job with the 'happy Amuto'-ness.**

**And she doesn't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

.**Amu's POV**

I'd spent about 5 minutes MAX downstairs, and I come up to find Ikuto fast asleep on my bed.

_He sure get's tired easily, _I stated.

_Well, sure he does when he's out saving your sorry 'lil ass every other day! _Aitora said.

_Urusai! He doesn't save me _that _often! _I shouted back.

_Hmph, _she grunted. _Close enough. _

I sighed. _Why are you so cranky? _

_Why are you so retarded and clumsy? _

_Hey!_

_STOP FIGHTING!!! _Suu screeched. We both shut up to listen to her. _Aitora, I know it's spring, but you really need to calm down some, _she soothed.

I was confused. _Wait… what does it being spring have anything to do with this? It's not like green plants cause- _And then it hit me.

Aitora is a cat. Cats + spring = being in heat. But Aitora is my chara…. And Yoru is Ikuto's… so…

"WAKE UP!!!!" I yelled, shaking Ikuto violently. He woke up and looked around frantically.

"What?! What is it?!" he asked.

"GET OUT!!!" He looked at me with a confused and slightly mad face.

"Why? What did I do?"

"IT'S SPRING! S-P-R-I-N-G!" I grabbed a calendar and pointed to the bold letters as I spelled it out. "THAT EQUALS BAD THINGS WITH KITTIES! NOW GET OUT!!!" I shoved him to the balcony door.

Apparently, he had gone crazy, or somehow planned to use that as an excuse to rape me, because he turned around and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Amu, calm down. I've gone through this many summers in a row. I'm not going to do anythin-"

"BUT I MIGHT! NOW GET OUT!" I shoved him the last inch and slammed the door shut, breathing hard. A few seconds passed as he looked at me through the window. Then he sighed, and took off towards his house.

Once he was out of sight, I turned around and slid down the wall until my butt touched the ground. "That was scary…" I breathed.

_Um… Amu?_ Aitora said.

_What. _It came out a lot harsher than intended. _Sorry. What is it? _I asked a bit nicer.

_Um… 'It' hasn't started yet…_My jaw dropped, and I face-palmed. I just freakin kicked Ikuto out of my house after he saved my life for no reason what-so-ever. Wonderful. _Sorry… _she apologized.

I sighed. _It's not your fault…I just freaked a bit…got a 'lil too carried away. _

And then I heard the noise at the door. I looked over towards it and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me," my mom's voice answered. I jumped up and ran to go open it. She was looking down at me with a worried face.

"I heard screaming… was Ikuto here?" I opened my mouth to quickly deny it like usual, but she stopped me. "I won't be mad. Tell me the truth."

I looked down with shame. "Yes, mama." She sighed.

"Okay… so now, tell me," I looked back up to her. "did you make sure to use protection?"

Obviously, the question completely took me by surprise. "WHAT?! NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

My mom's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean, 'NO!'?! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE?!"

God, this wasn't going very well. "NO! I MEANT THAT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"I CAN'T H ELP IT! MY MOM EXPECTS ME TO LOOSE MY VIRGINITY AT AGE 11!"

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!" My dad screeched from downstairs. Thank Jesus Ami was still at Pre-school.

"GAH!!!!" I yelled, slammed the door and yelled through the wall. "WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A CREEPY FAMILY?! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX FOR A LONG TIME! OKAY?!" And with that, I turned around and flopped on my bed, ignoring all of the responses and going to sleep.

* * *

By the time I had woken up, I had all but forgotten last nights incident.

Well, at least for a little bit. When I went downstairs to eat my breakfast, I saw that everyone else was eating a very finely prepared bacon, egg, and hash brown meal, while on my plate sat a lone piece of charred toast.

"Is this all because of what happened last night?" I exclaimed. My mother gave me an innocent smile.

"My, what could you be talking about, dear?" Her smile began to emit an odd creepy glow as her eye twitched.

I'd be taking that as a yes. Sighing, I leaned over and sat in my seat. "Itadakimasu." I picked up the toast and bit into it, only to pause as I realized how hard it was. This thing was as hard as a rock! I looked over at everyone else's food once more. Geeze, talk about revenge to the extremes.

"Thanks for the meal," I said. As I was about to throw the 'edible' stone away, my mom stopped me.

"Honey, it's not polite to waste food."

By this time, I was getting annoyed. It's bad enough that I had to go without food. Did she _really _expect me to eat this? Does she _want _to have to end up paying for me to go to the dentist because all my teeth broke? I gave her a smug smile. "Oh, I won't, mother. I intended to be a nice little girl and give it to some poor homeless person so they wouldn't have to starve."

And with that, I walked outside and slammed the door as hard as I could with the piece of so-called toast in my hand.

I only took 3 steps before my stomach rumbled violently. I looked aprehensivly towards the piece of toast. "Not even a starving hobo would want _this _thing… I'll throw it into a pond or something so that it can get all soggy and the fish may _actually _have a chance at consuming it."

As I was walking to school, I passed the usual river where so many things had happened, yet somehow, it wasn't as fun of a memory anymore. Tadase was always there… even when Utau was telling me about her and Ikuto's past, he ruined it… maybe, just maybe, if he wasn't there, I could have been with Ikuto earlier.

_Damn strait you would have_, Aitora grumbled. Apparently, even though 'it' hasn't started yet, she's still going to be cranky for a while.

_Now your starting to sound like Lulu, _I responded. As I was saying it, a moving figure passed through my vision.

_Well, speak of the devil. _I scurried up to her and greeted her. "Hey, Lulu! I haven't seen you in a while!"

She gave me a worried look as she hid quickly hid something behind her back. "Oh… um…. Yeah!" She laughed awkwardly. I tilted my head in confusion. Why was she acting so suspiciously?

"Um… what's that behind your back?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, quickly throwing whatever it was that was behind her back onto the roof of the building behind her. It looked like something on a chain… a necklace perhaps? But why would she be afraid of me seeing a necklace?

"Oh… okay," I said, but decided it would be best to just ignore it for now.

"So, um, where are your chara's at?" she tried to change the subject. I felt myself instinctively try to pull up the 'Cool & Spicy' act, but I didn't let it get out. I promised both myself and Ikuto that I wouldn't use it anymore unless I was using it to intimidate a creepy stalker away from me.

Instead, I pulled up the best smile I could muster, and answered her truthfully. "Well, for a while, they disappeared, but now they are back… sort of. I can only hear them in my head now. So… well… now I'm twice as determined to get the embryo now." The edges of my smile were loosing strength and beginning to quiver, but I didn't let them fall.

Apparently, however, it didn't get past Lulu's eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry," she looked down.

"Have you gotten any hints on where it might be?" I asked, a bit of hope filling in my chest. She looked up at me, and I could sense an odd emotion in her eyes… fear?

"Um… I… Uh…" She looked like she was having a fight with herself on the inside.

Does she maybe know something, but is too afraid to tell me? The thought of an getting an idea of where the embryo could be suddenly made me desperate. "Lulu, I know you probably don't trust me very well yet, but _please_!" I pleaded. "I love my charas, but I can't give up Ikuto, either, so right now… this is… my only chance…" I found myself trying to speak between spasms of tears.

Her inner battle became more furious, and then she shook her head fiercely. "Okay! Okay! Just… no more crying!"

"Really?" My eyes brightened immensely.

She sighed. "Yes, 'really'." She hung her head for a second, then looked up at me with serious eyes. "The egg that you originally though was the embryo, remember that?" I nodded. "Well, apparently, that is the Heart's egg of a person who's chara will be born soon. Since it's so rare, apparently only about 1 in every 50 or so are about to be born. _But!_" she interrupted my sudden depressive downfall. So, Tadagay died for nothing? And Rima and Yaya… all that stuff… for _nothing_? And Ikuto and I aren't close to getting our charas back at all?! "we did find out another thing!" I listened to Lulu as intently as possible. "Apparently, the embryo doesn't reside within a person, but _is _a person itself!"

I gasped, and then hugged her. "Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!!" And then, looking down at my watch, sprinted with Ran towards school.

* * *

**Lulu's POV**

I sighed. Why did I just tell her that? Aren't we supposed to be enemies? I shook my head. Geeze. I'm becoming too much of a softy.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

When I walked into the classroom, I still had a few minutes to spare, so I walked up to talk to Rima (who by the way was, once again, holding Nagihiko's hand). I laughed. "Ya know, if Eru was here, she'd be screaming to the world that you two loved each other," I teased. Rima had a reaction much like mine used to be whenever Ikuto made a perverted comment, and Nagihiko just smiled.

"Rima, you haven't told her yet?" he asked the blonde-haired girl. She didn't answer. He let out a brief breath and turned back to me. "We started going out the day after getting out of the hospital." My jaw dropped, and then I was freaking out.

"NANI?! Since when.... but you two hate… I thought…. HOW COME NO ONE EVER TELLS ME THESE THINGS?!" I yelled just as the bell rang. Rima shook her head dissapointedly.

"You're so oblivious…"

_She's right, you know, _Dia commented.

_Geeze. I thought constantly reminding me about that stuff was Aitora's job? _Dia didn't respond after that.

* * *

Class went by as usual. Well, the way usual is supposed to be. _My _usual apparently consists of flying eggs, mini-people screaming at me, and death… God, my life's so jacked up.

At the end of class, Rima came up to me. "Gomenasai," she apologized. I sweat-dropped as she began to cry.

"Rima, you don't have to take it so-"

"Those tears are fake," Nagihiko said from behind me. I turned to look at him, and felt Rima's glare go straight through me.

I could practically read her thoughts. _'EVILLLLLLLLLL!!!!' _**(Lol. This part is mainly taken from Tsuki-no-Kimi's story, **_**Rima Can't Spell**_**. =Þ)**

"I hate you…." She growled. He just smirked at her.

"'Love ya, too." At that, she blushed and held his hand while she puppy-dogged him out of the school.

A sudden voice startled me from behind. "You have strange friends."

"GAH?!" I screeched, turning around and jumping. After catching my breath I was able to speak normally. "You have GOT to stop creeping up on me like that." Then I remembered who I was dealing with.

_Wait. This is Hikaru: really weird vampire chick. Don't let your guard down. Don't let yourself become over-trusting._

"Over-trusting?" she asked, tilting her head.

My eyes popped open. "YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?!" I asked in complete terror. OMG!! SHE'S JUST LIKE FREAKING EDWARD OFF OF TWILIGHT!! SHE'S A VAMPIRE _AND _SHE CAN READ MINDS!

She let out a small giggle. "No, but I'm guessing that for those who do it, whispering your thoughts to yourself can become a bad habit." I let out a sigh, both relieved and disappointed. _I do that, too? How much more have I failed to notice? _

Hikaru continued. "Then again, I do suppose it would be considered unwise to trust me to much. Though I haven't killed anyone yet, I do have multiple psychotic thoughts a day about ways to kill people… and I can't trill my tongue… but I can touch my tongue to my nose and meow like a kitty!" she ended cheerfully, showing me a slightly odd display of her touching her tongue to her nose.

_Amu...? _Ran started.

_I know… be prepared to chara change with me at any moment so that I can jump out the window without dying. _

"Don't worry! I won't kill you, I promise!" At that instant, I had the urge to trust her immediately and laugh at myself for being stupid, but my charas insisted on me being sane.

_AMU, YOU COMPLETE RETARD! SHE JUST ADMITED TO HAVING THOUGHTS ABOUT PLANNING OUT FREAKING __**MURDER,**__ AND YOU'RE WILLING TO JUST LAUGH IT OFF AND FORGET ABOUT IT?! _Aitora screeched.

My smile fell, and Hikaru's did as well. Suddenly, a pained look crossed her face. "Sorry." And with that, she turned around and walked out. I could only stand there in disbelief. _What was that? Surely, it's only normal for someone to be afraid by that?! _

_Pfft. It's probably normal for Americans. She also never let you know about the guardians. So untrustworthy…_

_AITORA! THAT'S BEING RACIST! … or is it prejudice?... or are they the same thing?! WHATEVER! THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT, IT'S STILL MEAN! _I concluded, feeling as if my lack of vocabulary made it less affective. Then again, I don't think it would have done much, anyway.

I ran out of the classroom and chased after her. "Wait!" I called. Surprisingly, she _did _wait. She slowed down, sighed, and turned around.

"What…" she asked in a defeated tone. We hadn't even ran that much, and it's not like I've been calling to her for hours…

"Uno… What did your parents say about joining the guardians?" I asked, trying to lighten her mood up.

"No." The way the word fell to the floor, I could easily see that my plan to 'lighten things up' had failed. Miserably.

She let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. My parents… have troubles seeing what things are bad for others and what isn't." He face showed signs of concentration. For some reason, she was only picking out very specific words.

Is she trying to hide something? Maybe her parents really _are _like Rima's… "Are your parents fighting? Or abusive?" I asked. She flinched backwards, looking shocked.

"What? NO! I mean, that's not it. Look. I promise, my parents aren't fighting or abusive. My real parents are divorced, but that's not what I'm talking about," she said, shaking her head as her voice seemed to become darker and darker as she spoke.

Seeing as she wasn't going to go on without me asking, I prodded deeper. "So what _were _you talking about?" I was afraid of the answer, wondering what could possibly be bugging her, but I wanted to help.

She looked up at me with a grim smile. "If you want to find out, come with me to my house. Then you'll understand."

I opened my mouth to protest the words Aitora was speaking through my head, then stopped. It wasn't the odd, creepy, automatic trust I got from her before, but something in her expression; her words told me that this was okay.

_Amu, you retard! You're going to her LAIR?! She probably has a giant butcher knife to kill you with! Or a bunch of rusty old weapons from medieval times! _

_I don't care. Somethings up, and I want to find out what it is. _

* * *

Okay, so after a while, I was beginning to regret not following Aitora's advice.

At first, she was leading me down a fairly normal road. Then, after a while, she looked up at a dead tree, and turned abruptly into the grass. "Um, is your house close?" I asked peering in through the seemingly never-ending woods. She gave me another grim smile.

"Sort of," she replied. Minutes ticked by, and despite the fact that we were too deep in the forest to see the road, there was still no sign of a house, or some sort of building. Considering the fact that the ground was now full of large trees and boulders now, I found it hard to believe that there was even a place big enough to build one.

_Amu, I think Aitora may have been right this time ~desu… _Suu said worriedly.

_Um…yeah…this is getting a bit suspicious, _Miki chimed in. But even as I was about to mention something about it to Hikaru, she stopped and held her hand up.

"Huh? Where is it? I can't see it." I began looking around, finding what I feared to be true. There _was _no home.

_Oh my God, is she _really _going to kill me?! _I began to panic as I began to search more frantically. Then I saw her. She was crouched down near a rather large rock, or rather, a huge crack in it.

"Coming?" she asked. I stared at her. Her parents made her go through a _hidden tunnel _to get home? Are they insane freaks? Oh, God. We have _got _to get her somewhere away from these parents. But as I began to loose sight of her, I panicked.

"Wait for me!" I squeaked, chasing after her. She grunted as I accidentally bumped into her. "Gomen," I apologized quickly. She sighed, but then continued into the tunnel, pointing out things I should watch out for along the way.

"Hikaru, did your parents _really _need to make it this difficult to get to your house? I think we may need to get them to a doctor-"

She cut me off with a grunt. "Amu, 1. My parents had nothing to do with this, 2. This is going to my home. I never said anything about a house."

And that's when the small tunnel opened up to reveal a giant cavern. Despite the fact that most caves were stereotypically spooky and dark, this one was amazing. A bit of moonlight shined down through small crystals that hung from the ceiling, creating an bright, sparkling glow to the entire room. I could see the small little waterfall that fell in the corner, and the small stream that slithered across the room and disappeared into a small crack.

In a small little crevice was a huge pile of blankets, and on the wall beside it was a picture taped to the wall. Watching my step, I slowly walked over to it to examine it.

In the picture was a tall, blonde-haired woman wearing formal black, a tall bearded man with white, thinning hair and a tuxedo, and a small little girl with a big, purple coat holding flowers. The three people stood in front of an alter outside with multiple stone benches that were partially cut out from the picture.

"Are these your parents?" I asked, touching the picture as if to make sure it was real.

"The woman is my mom. The man is my step-dad, though he was caring. He got annoying sometimes, though," she said, walking up to stand beside me.

"Are your parents… dead?" I almost choked on the last word. Her face fell.

"No… not physically… but they are dead to me. This is a picture of when they were getting married in South Dakota, a long time ago. Then things happened…. And I ran away."

I stared at her in horror. She ran away? How did she make it _here?! _How did she manage to survive on her own? What was that _like?! _And what could have possible happened to make her leave these kind-looking people in the picture?!

Questions continued to buzz through my mind, and what she said next only continued to make them grow. "It has been so much easier to live freely like this… but I miss them." She said, staring at the picture with a glazed look.

Her eyes began to shine as the tears in them threatened to overflow.

"What did they do to make you want to runaway?" I asked. Out of all the questions, it was the one that seemed the most confusing.

And then she turned to me and smiled. "They didn't love me enough to keep me when they found out I was _different. _When they found out I had this… _curse… _they wanted to use it for their own greed, and then sell me." My chest tightened.

"_What_?!" I gasped. How could any parents _do that?!_ "_Why?! _What curse could be _that _bad?!" My voice was laced with disbelief.

She clenched her teeth. "… Remember that one day… you wished that your mornings could just be more simple? And then the gate opened for you. That's it."

I titled my head. "Your curse… opens gates?" She sighed, looking much more agitated and serious than I had ever seen her before.

"You're a slow one, aren't you." She pinched the loose skin at the top of her nose. **(Sorry if there's a proper word for that. Let me know if there is.) **Then she looked up and gave me her grim smile once more.

"I grant wishes."

The words seemed to hang in the air while my mind took it all in. It felt like the final piece to a huge jigsaw puzzle. The final stroke in a Kanji that gave the word it's meaning. The finishing ingredient. Once I heard it, it all clicked.

This girl is the Embryo.

* * *

**Neko-chan: Kk. So, I hope that is long enough for ya. I made it over twice as large as the normal chappie, so if not... um… Be patient and I'll have more out in a bit. xD I liked this place to leave off.**

**Okay, so now for my weekly rant. Warning: Made by a girl who is Pissed**

**Episode 92**

**Okay, so I completely love Rhythm so far except for 1 thing: Trying to pair Nagi up with Amu and flirting with Miki. I am a full-blown Amuto and Miru fan, so crossing that line is going a bit too far. But, he **_**did **_**however get Miki to completely diss Kiseki TWICE, so I guess that makes up for it. =P Plus, I totally love the random hugging and "YAY!" And I loved the handshake thing. xD **

"**Pepe: *gasp* They just did a really complicated handshake…"**

**So basically, I was laughing throughout the entire episode… half cause Rhythm is just so freakin random that ya have to love him, and half from hysteria, considering Ikuto wasn't even **_**mentioned **_**in that episode. **

***PART WHERE MADNESS BEGINS***

**What the hell, Amu?! What about, "Ikuto eats Taiyaki just like a cat!" COULD'VE REMEMBERED THAT WHILE GIVING IT TO FREAKIN TAIYAKI BOY, COULDN'T YA?! **

***spoiler for Manga for those who aren't to at least chapter 40***

**Yeah… I remembered another place where I had heard Hikaru from… *shivers* **

**Neko-chan: *creepy, disgusted voice* **_**Taiyaki boy….**_** I freakin named my OC after the guy I hate…. He freaking trapped Ikuto, made him go through **_**all that shit,**_ **all for a f***in rock collection. Really? **_**REALLY? **_

**Did I mention I laughed insanely when there was the slightest chance he could have gotten hurt when he fell? **

**I'm thinking of possible going back and changing her name through all the chappies…. *shivers* I **_**really **_**don't like him. Normally, I would be all "AWW! Poor bay-bay… he just needs someone to care for him!"**

**No. F*** that. You do **_**NOT **_**make someone who is already going through enough stuff go through **_**that**_** just because you feel a little freaking lonely. YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMEONE ENDURE THAT, YOU MAKE SOMEONE WHO DESERVES IT GO THROUGH THAT! *stabs Taiyaki boy violently***

***sighs*…. I'm mad…. I'm sorry. I needed to get that out…. Um…. I'll try and post the next chapter soon…. Gomen… **


	7. GOMEN AGAIN

**Neko-chan: Ugh…**

**I'm probably going to need a few more days to update again. Gomen ne…**

**I'm sorry. -.- I had a Birtday party I had to go to today, my friend **_**just **_**left yesterday, my sis and her boyfriend are here, and they've been using my computer a lot, not to mention the fact that I completely freak out when ever I have too many people over here at once. (lately, I've had about 5 people over here, and for me, that's a LOT), plus the odd fact that I get the feeling I'm being watched half the time.**

**And now the mouse is constantly screwing up. So that about sums it all up. Those of you who have been reading my rants should already know what I thought about the last episode, but I'll rant again with my next chapter which I promise will be up ASAP and will be at least 12 pages long (about as long as last chappie)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Neko-chan: *barges in room, looking slightly… mauled by a bear* I'm… I'm okay! *holds thumbs up***

**Everyone: WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! **

**Neko-chan: Um… my sister came by… and then I went to my dads…**

**Everyone: THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU LEFT US WITH A FREAKING CLIFFIE AND THEN LEAVE!**

**Neko-chan: I KNOW, GOD DANGET! AND I KNOW I'M THE ONE TYPING YOU SAYING THIS, BUT STOP YELLING!**

**Ikuto: *whispers to Amu from behind a chair* I think she's finally lost it.**

**Amu: *nods* **

**Neko-chan: *explodes in sparkles and comes back looking nicer* Well, I know it's not an excuse, but I don't really know how to make it up. TT^TT I've already broke my promise about updating multiple times… I feel horrible about that, by the way, and if I try to make it any longer.. I'll be updating even later… .' **

**Amu: Why don't you make up for it by making this chapter interesting.**

**Neko-chan: =.= For once, you have a good idea… but I just kinda write what I imagine next… and I try to always make it interesting… or at least funny. I feel like if I try to add too much, it just ends up looking cheesy. (Lol. Cheezy is my nickname xD)**

***sighs* Oh well. I hope you all like this chapter and can forgive me for breaking my promises. **

***jams out to 'Good girls go bad'* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

This girl was the Embryo.

I couldn't believe it. My entire world seemed to freeze as the shocking truth echoed silently through an invisible haze. The picture was finally understood, and all the puzzle pieces quickly snapped together.

"You're _her_," I whispered. She gave me a confused look.

"What?" she asked. I could still see the previous sadness in her eyes, but my excitement was becoming unbearable to hold down.

I went up and hugged her. "You're the Embryo! You're the one we've all been looking for!"

I leaned back to look at her expression. The only thing that had changed was that a tiny bit of fear glinted in her eyes now, merged with the confusion. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you've been looking for me?"

I went on, "You are the embryo!" I gave her an embarrassed smile. "Though at first we assumed you were an egg… We've found you!"

She began backing up. "The embryo? Wait, I don't know what you're talking about!"

I grinned. "You're the one who can help Ikuto and I get our charas back!"

*Narrator POV*

Amu closed her eyes. Her excitement and joy coursed through her veins deafening her to the slight gasp of horror as she made her wish.

However, when she opened her eyes, she didn't fail to see Hikaru's action this time.

The blonde-haired girl sat crouched on the floor in a ball. Small cat ears and a tail had sprouted, the fur fluffing up on end. Small claws that came from the tips of her fingers clawed through her hair at her skull, and a shaky breath hissed through her clenched teeth. Her entire body was quivering in both pain and fear as 6 small shapes began to form in the air.

Amu continued to stare wide-eyed at Hikaru, hardly believing the sight before her eyes. Was _this _what happens when she grants a wish?

It lasted about a single minute before Hikaru let out one more final hiss and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Oh my _God!_" Amu exclaimed as she ran up to support her. "Why didn't you tell me that this would happen?!"

Hikaru reared back, hissing as her ears flattened completely against her head. The pupils in her eyes were mere slits.

"Instinct of defensive behavior," Aitora whispered. Amu continued to stare at Hikaru as she acted in a very primal manor, unable to rejoice over her charas' return. The blonde-haired girl's tail lashed angrily back and forth.

"Hikaru," Amu took a small step forward, only to flinch back when Hikaru let out a vicious snarl. She tried to sooth her. "It's okay, it's me."

Realization hit Hikaru, and she cursed under her breath while sheathing her claws. "I did it again…"

"I'm sorry," Amu apologized, "I didn't realiz-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here," She said, turning around. With a small *pop!*, her tail and ears disappeared, and her pupils silently adjusted to the human part of her. She walked over and grabbed Amu's book bag, and then snatched Amu's hand.

Rather forcefully, Hikaru pulled Amu outside, only to stop when she felt the hand she held quivering. Behind her, Amu stared paled eyed at the now pitch-dark forest ahead. "G-g-g-g-g-GHOSTS!!!!!" she screeched, turning to bolt back inside.

The dramatic mood seemed to disintegrate as Hikaru sweat-dropped and then let out a deep sigh.

"Call your mom. You're going to have to spend the night." Amu looked at her in the same way Ami looked at herself. At first, she was going to object, but then seeing as there really was no other option, she just decided to pull out her phone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again as she began dialing her home number. Hikaru just shook her head in response. Quickly telling her mother where she would be, she turned to her charas and Yoru. The small, blue, cat-eared one flew up to Amu and hugged her.

"I'm going to go to Ikuto and explain -nya," he said, and then backed up. "Thank you _so _much!" Yoru said with tears in his eyes. With that, he bolted out into the darkness, calling out his owners name in joy and excitement.

Amu smiled after him, and then turned to her own charas, who were looking at Amu with the same expression of intense joy.

"AMU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" they cried as they all hugged her at once.

"We missed you –desu!" Suu nuzzled her. By now, all the charas were slightly crying, and now, tears of happiness even began to spill from her own eyes.

"I missed you guys, too," she hugged them back. Hikaru watched from across the cave, her head tilted into a small smile at the wonderful sight. But all too soon, the smile faded, and she tilted her head to where her bangs could hide the sadness and longing in her eyes.

"Chara change…" she whispered. This time, the cat ears and tail appeared with a much less wild look, and she jumped up in front of Amu with an excited glint in her eyes.

"This is my first sleep-over since being in Japan!" she said with a smile, showing two sharp cat-like fangs. Amu and her charas turned to stare at her.

"We may know why we sensed that strange vibe about her… but we never will understand the other half of her personality," Dia commented, sweat-dropping at Hikaru. She completely ignored it, and twitched her tail in excitement.

"We should watch videos on Utube! Wait… I don't have a computer anymore… much less internet… We should play a board game! Wait… I don't have those either…. Um… We should play spin the bottle! Wait wait wait, erase that. There's no guys, and it's only two people here…" Amu stared awkwardly as the supposed bipolar girl rambled on and on about what to do. After a few minutes of her not shutting up, she interrupted.

"So, um, where do you sleep?" She asked. Hikaru tilted her head (much like a cat), and then pointed over to the pile of blankets I had recently thought was a laundry pile.

"There, obviously," she said, crossing her arms.

_Obviously? _Amu though, then burst out into laughter. _NO ONE SHARES MY THOUGHTS ANYMORE! I'M FREE!!!!_

However, to those in the room who _didn't _hear what was going on, this was just a mere sign of insanity. Hikaru cracked a smile and then began to laugh along with Amu. After a few minutes of sweat-dropping at their owners' random insanity, the charas began to laugh, too.

"Hm… so what _do _we do?" Hikaru asked. Amu looked out side and saw the moon. She'd usually be meeting Ikuto soon… but she wondered if he'd come tonight, anyway. She _did _kick him out…

The strawberry let out a deep sigh. Hikaru looked at her and whined. "Nuuu!!! Be happy!" A childish pout played on her face. Amu looked at her, and then laughed a bit, unable to stay upset with that face looking at her.

"Okay. But I have to go to sleep soon," she said. The cat ears on Hikaru's head drooped a bit.

"You sleep?" she asked. Amu stared at her blankly.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Only on weekends!" she answered with a laugh. The pink-haired girl stared at her with a shocked expression. When she realized that Amu wasn't laughing, she looked at her again, and sighed. "Oh, come on! It's sarcasm! They _do _have that in this country, don't they?" she asked with an amused smile on her face.

Amu laughed, and then said, "Yeah."

The night went like that. Amu got a chance to take a shower in the waterfall while Hikaru was outside getting food. And considering the fact that the water was _freezing _cold, it wasn't too much of a pleasant experience. Hikaru walked back in to see her shivering madly in pajamas that she had lent her.

"You know, you really should've taken a shower in the morning. Then the sun warms the water up quite a bit."

"Wh-wh-why di-didn't y-you t-t-t-tell me ear-rly-er?" She said through chattering teeth. Her eyes caught what was in Hikaru's hands. "Is th-th-that a b-b-b-bird?!" The blonde nodded. "You killed it!"

She laughed in response. "Well, yeah, silly. Did you want to eat it alive?"

Amu's eyes widened. "E-eat it?!" Hikaru tilted her head.

"If it sounds gross, just try chara changing with your cat chara. Then it won't sound so bad." Aitora didn't wait to hear Amu's opinion before quickly making the cat ears and tail pop up. Her eyes became slitted, and they gazed over the dead bird not in disgust, but in hunger.

"There! All better!" Hikaru smiled. "I _do _have to cook it though. Raw birdies aren't too good for a human body." Surprisingly, Amu's ears drooped at this. The card-based charas stared at their owner with jaws hanging open.

"Uno… do you really think she was going to eat it raw –desu?" Suu asked, uncertainty and disgust lingering in her words.

"To be honest… I think so," Dia answered, feeling very similar to how Suu felt about it. Ran and Miki's opinions weren't too different, either.

"What?" Aitora grunted, floating by all of them with crossed arms. "It saves time and tastes good!"

Hands clasped over all the other charas' mouths in attempt to hold back puke that wanted to spill. **(A/N lol… this part is kinda gross. .' Gomen to all of you out there who have weak stomachs!)**

**

* * *

**

So, Hikaru cooked the bird. Amu, with the help of a chara change with Aitora, ate it. They talked, and went to bed.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Least to say, I wasn't too happy waking up at the crack of dawn.

Total hours of sleep: 2

Usual hours of sleep: 9

Amount of people I'd kill for more sleep: 9,999,999,999

Every 5 seconds I'd yawn, so eating another one of the cooked wild birds wasn't too easy. However, once you chara change with Aitora, it actually doesn't taste half bad.

"Wow, you're really tired, aren't you?" I turned to give a sleepy glare at the blonde haired girl. She was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed…. Literally.

"How the hell does she live with this much sleep?" Aitora whispered in my ear, echoing my thoughts.

"Uh ino… (I dunno)" I mumbled sleepily as my head threatened to fall into the half-eaten food.

"Hurry up! We have to leave in about half an hour if we don't want to be late."

I mentally cursed. Why did wishing for crap have to be a painful experience for her?

Then again, if it wasn't, I probably wouldn't be getting very far in life. School would be toast, and _my _money would be growing off the trees in my backyard. I gave a lazy smile at the thought, showing some of the half-chewed food to everyone.

"Um…" Hikaru hummed. After not reacting in any way for a few seconds, she slowly leaned over and pushed my jaw up for me. When she pulled her hand away, my jaw fell again, letting some of the food splatter on the food. **(Once again, sorry for those of you with a weak stomach… though I wasn't eating a freaking bird, this is how one of my mornings went. Lol) **

"Right…" The blonde said, staring awkwardly at the fallen glob. My head slowly turned down to gaze at it, and I swallowed my food.

"Oh… Sorry 'bout that…" I could sort of here my charas behind me.

"Is she still awake?" one whispered.

"I think so… or maybe she's sleep-eating!" another suggested.

"Um terd… (I'm tired)" I whined, not caring that no one could understand what I was saying. Hikaru apparently didn't care either.

"Hurry up and get dressed! We have to go _now!_" She jerked me up by my arm, and I clumsily stumbled over to my clothes and got dressed. Hikaru practically had to carry me to school. The tired Ran couldn't do much with a chara change except make me look like a half-dead cheerleader.

Cause that _so _helped a lot.

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. … Why were my eyes closed? I lazily opened them to look up at an angry Nikaido-sensei.

"Himamori-san… No sleeping in class!"

"Huh?" I looked around and saw a classroom full of people, giving me curious stares and amused giggles and snickers.

My eyes popped open. SHIT! I FELL ASLEEP DURING CLASS!!!!

"G-G-GOMENASI!" I said, shooting out of my seat to bow. My cheeks had heated up in embarrassment. The snickering had increased, which only darkened the tint of my cheeks.

Nikaido sighed, and then gave me a worn out look. "Sit down, Himamori-san."

"H-hai!" I sat down as he walked up towards the lesson he was going over on the board. I mentally sighed. This would be one of the times my 'Cool & Spicy' act could _really _come in handy-

NO! I mentally slapped myself. NO MORE FAKING. BAD AMU!

"Amu-chan…" my charas sighed in unison as they weightlessly floated by.

"You're going to make a poor impression…" Miki stated.

I took a deep breath. Being myself was tiring… I can't be 'Cool and Spicy', but if I become the 'Insane person who argues with herself mentally and falls asleep in class', that probably wouldn't be much better.

"'Kay! I will stay awake, no matter what!"

**Five Minutes Later…**

Someone was shaking my shoulder again. My eyes strained to open to look up to see who it was, and then they shot open. GOD DANGET!! I FELL ASLEEP AGAIN!

"Himamori-san, are you okay? Maybe you should go to the nurse," Nikaido suggested. I gave another lazy smile at the thought of being able to sleep..

"Okay. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu (Thank you very much)", I said, and excused myself from the class.

I walked down the hall and walked into the nurses office. Aitora flew ahead of me. "So this is where I was born…" If she said anything else, I didn't hear it. My eyes had already clamped shut, and I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Neko-chan: *in corner, hands in half fist* Hauuuu~!**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* Is she **_**still**_ **fangirling after…?**

Amu: *sighs* *nods*

***SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTER 43***

**Neko-chan: Kyaa~!!! Tat was awshome! *speaking in baby-ish voice***

**Amu: But he's leaving!**

**Ikuto: Aw… 'thought you said you don't like me, eh?**

**Amu: *blushes***

**Neko-chan: *fangirls again* I knows! Buwt tat was sooo **_**cewt!**_** Plus, even though the next chappie may be the last, it may be like, the epilogue! **_**"… I told Tadase it was over that day. It was obvious that I lied about liking him, I know that now. **_

_**  
I guess he already won the bet even as he made it, huh? *chuckle*" **_

**KYAAAA~! *fangirlism***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop***

**Neko-chan: =) I is soooo happiii!!!!!! I actually get something from Shugo Chara that let's me smile… and not in hysteria, either! Hauuu~!**

**Ran: But what about your previous idea of what would happen? He **_**is **_**on the plane you know.**

**Neko-chan: *freezes* NO!!! IKUTO!!! DON'T DIE!!! I'D HAVE TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!!! **

***sighs* Thanks Ran. *sarcasm***

**Ran: *sweatdrops* gomen…**

**Neko-chan: Well, since I'm already upset as it is now, I was P.O.-ed at the last couple episodes. Episode 93 – Utau: I haven't heard anything about Ikuto!**

**And Amu has no guilt what-so-ever.**

**Episode 94… a bit odd. . First, I'm a bit ticked that Amu would help the kitten but wouldn't help Yoru, and about the cat… well, after they called it 'Neko-san or Neko-chan' (couldn't tell) … I pretty much said I had possessed it and entered Shugo Chara, so now I finally get to kill Amu! But **_**then **_**they went off and named it Tama-chan…-.- I literally went off on Yaya for that.**

"**WTF?! YOU CAN'T RENAME ME! **_**NEKO-CHAN **_**IS MY NAME, GOD DANGET!" **

**Ugh… this is taking up an entire page again. . See you soon, I hope.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Neko-chan: Recently noticed something… Yaya was in the same grade as the rest of the guardians… Let's just say she skipped. =P**

**Okay, I'm still really sorry I've been failing majorly lately. . My sister's BF is always stealing my internet from me making it REALLY slow. When I get angry at my computer (common result of slow internet), I normally leave for a bit. **

****

Also, my few friends that knew about Shugo Chara in real life have all become obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, so now with no one to obsess over this crap with, it's been kinda hard to find inspiration. Especially with the news that Shugo Chara will be ending soon (last manga chapter comes out on September 3

**rd****) and all we've had are filler episodes, Shugo Chara usually has me upset. . I swear I have A.D.D. sometimes. I go from being completely fangirling over the Amuto kiss to being a freaking pessimist. Gomen ne, all.**

**Also, this is, in fact, the last chapter of this story. Possible continuations are explained in further detail at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to an annoying ringing and many voices.

"Amu-chiiii~! You slept through the entire school day!" the whiney baby voice rang. It easily became a nuisance.

"Maybe she's dead," another bored, almost emotionless voice said.

"I don't think that's the case…" a deeper voice replied; male. He obviously thought that the previous statement was far from the truth.

"5 more minutes…" I mumbled sleepily, turning over in the bed.

Someone else gasped beside me. "We should dip her hand in warm water!"

On reflex, I jumped up, shouting, "NO!" Hikaru tilted her head, and the rest of my friends just laughed.

"Woke her up," Hikaru stated cheerfully. I glared at her, only to turn my head as 5 small little heads poked out from under the covers.

Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko gasped in unison. "You got you're charas back?" The purple-headed boy asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said, realizing I had completely forgotten to tell them about Hikaru being the Embryo. Though, before I told them anything, I had to make sure they wouldn't try to make a wish. Through the corners of my eyes, I gazed at Hikaru questioningly. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded anyway.

"I have news about the Embryo." 3 pairs of eyes turned away from my charas to stare at me.

"You found it?" Rima whispered, hope glowing in her eyes. My chest tightened. Rima was my best friend, but now, Hikaru was pretty close to being my best friend, too. Both have to deal with emotional pains caused by their parents. Hikaru sort of got out of it, and now has a chance to help Rima with her problems, too, but I don't want her to go through _that _again.

No matter who I decided to help, someone was going to get hurt from it.

"Um… I, uh…" My eyes dashed back and forth between my two dearest friends as I struggled to decide who to let down. The hope in Rima's eyes began to dwindle, and Hikaru's unsteady posture suddenly tightened up. I noticed her hands clench into tight fists as she turned to the shorter blonde beside her.

"I'm the Embryo." Rima's eyebrows fell at the edges.

"No you're not… the Embryo… it's an _egg_!"

_  
Crap, _I mentally face-palmed. I forgot to tell her about that, too! Hikaru and Rima both looked at me, waiting for the answer. I sighed, "I talked with Lulu a few days ago. She told me that she had found out something: The Embryo isn't really an egg. The shining egg that we usually see is just a heart's egg, almost ready to be born. Instead, the Embryo _is _a person." The two blondes looked back at each other.

"So… you could make my parents stop fighting?" Rima gazed at the floor, speaking just above a whisper. I saw her lips begin to move beneath her bangs, and Hikaru recoil backwards. Her eyes were shrinking down into mere slits once more, prepared to endure the wish.

"Wait!" I shouted, grabbing Rima's arm. She turned to glare at me.

"What?! You finally got you're wish! You have you're 'happily-ever-after'! So what's wrong with me having mine?!" I let go, flinching back. I've never seen Rima this upset before. It was almost scary, even.

"She gets hurt when you-" Hikaru put a hand up to stop me. A slight smile was on her face.

"No, it's okay." Her smile dropped for a moment, only reforming until after she was done. "I know what it's like to have 'parent issues'. I don't mind going through a wish to help you." The smile that returned held little truth to the fear I could sense inside.

How could you _not _be afraid, though? A flashback of her crouched figure, shaking in pain ran through my mind. Just how bad could it have hurt? She looked like she was trying to hold back screams back there.

Rima gave me one more doubtful look before silently making her wish. Suddenly, the flashback wasn't just in my mind anymore. It was replaying itself right in front of me, and this time, my friends were there to witness it, too.

The pure shock didn't leave their faces as she stood up on unsteady legs. Nagihiko was the first to try and comfort her, just like I did, but I grabbed him by the arm and held him back. "But-" he tried to argue. I just shook my head in response.

"She's going to be hostile for the next few moments," Aitora explained. "Natural defense mechanism for cats."

We all stared at Hikaru, waiting for the hostility to fade. A low growl rumbled through her barred teeth.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, her muscles loosed up, and the pupils in her eyes reformed to a calmer state once more. "I'm sorry," Rima apologized. Hikaru strained to smile.

"It's okay. It was my decision to let you make that wish. I decided that, knowing what I would have to go through. You have no need to be sorry." Once realizing that Rima still showed no signs of happiness, she continued. "I'm sure you're parents will be happy when you return home." At that, Rima's eyes sparkled, and she let out an excited giggle as she ran out of the room.

Nagihiko let out a softer laugh. "So childish," he muttered under his breath, but then let out a sigh as he followed her out of the room at a much slower pace.

"Wait for Yaya!" The overly-hyper girl cried out as she ran out of the room. That left me with Hikaru.

"Thank you for helping her," I said.

She smiled. "I wanted to. I always felt so useless and unneeded at my old home. I guess that's how I got Kyouko and this weird power," she said, smiling down at her chara and giving her a high-five with her index finger. "Being able to help… it makes me happy."

"But wasn't it painful?" I asked, only half understanding her words. And then she looked out towards the falling sun.

"Happiness cannot exist without pain, just as light can not exist without darkness." And her face seemed to age, becoming a young woman instead of the immature young girl she had appeared to be before, filled with new wisdom that was far beyond her age.

Feeling the words' truth completely, I smiled up at her. "Yeah."

* * *

My mother called to me as I walked into my home. "Ikuto came over a few minutes earlier! He's waiting for you upstairs!"

"Hai! Arigato!" I called back, and turned sharply towards the staircase. I was telling my feet to run, yet no matter how much force I put into moving, it still felt like I was moving far to slow. My heart beat violently against my chest as my feet hit each step. _*DOKI DOKI! DOKI DOKI* _Despite being sweaty, my hands held death-grips onto the side railings, only letting go to grip higher as they helped pull me up to my room. My heart felt like it was about to explode as my hand reached for the door. Just as my fingers were about to grip the handle, it turned, and swung backwards into my room.

Long, firm arms pulled me into a tight embrace, while soft lips quickly pressed against mine. The familiar smell of his shampoo engulfed me as we continued to share this amazing bliss.

"You did it," he whispered the words onto my lips before we kissed again. I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder while I hugged him. If it were up to me, that moment would have lasted forever. Though, isn't that the truth about _every _moment we share? I chuckled and pulled away to gaze at him. Happiness that I hadn't seen in a while glimmered brightly from within his eyes.

The shifted, looking to a few feet beside us, and my eyes followed, giggling to see Miki in Yoru holding each other as well. "So we finally got our happy ending?" I breathed, feeling a strong wave of relief and comfort almost knock me over.

And then he chuckled lightly in response. "This is only our beginning," he said, right before pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

**Neko-chan: Okay. So I honestly thought this would be the last sequel, but while I'm writing these last few 'ending' lines, I'm thinking, "What about Hikaru?"**

**So, now time to vote. Do I start another one about Hikaru, or do I go on and write another completely different plot? **

**Well, before you vote, keep the note before the story in mind, and also take into consideration that Summer Vacation is pretty much over for me. Now, I've got a week of Band Camp, and then I have school. So when I do update, it will probably take quite a bit longer. **

**The following chapters submitted to this story will be continuations from my 'Shugo Crack' a.k.a., 'Bonus Chapter' story. I will have news on what story I will work on next at the end of those chapters. Until then, here's my rambling over the episode. **

**Eh. . It almost makes it seem like there would be a Yuri between those two. But the preview.... *Screams***

IKUTO! IKUTO, THEY'VE FOUND HIM!!! *cries* BUT WTF IS HE WEARING GLASSES?! HE CAN'T FORGET!!!! NUUUUUUUUU~

**And with that, my dear readers, I say sayonara (Good Bye)**


End file.
